


Anima Altera

by Tractor_angels



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10045277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tractor_angels/pseuds/Tractor_angels
Summary: Bellamy and clarke are soulmates, they appear in eachothers dreams and can communicate by writing on their skin and it appears on the others aswell.





	

**Author's Note:**

> sorry about the title, it's all i could come up with at the moment. This is my first fic so any feedback will be greatly appreciated. and please mind the fact that my Latin translation probably isn't correct, any prompts or Au's you would like either comment or message my Tumblr, tractor-angels.  
> Also please leave kudos and comments. and to anyone who read this when i first uploaded it please mind the changes, i re-read it and fixed any mistakes.  
> Please let me know if you if you like it and if you want me to add another chapter/epilogue comment if you think i should

She grew up on dry, barren military bases. Her father was a world renowned military sergeant, and her mother was the best doctor the Special Forces had ever seen. She grew up moving from base to base, making temporary friends along the way, but she only ever spent a couple of months at each base before they were moving again. By the age of twelve Clarke realised it was better to keep to herself, less emotional attachments meant less goodbyes.

That was when the dreams started, they were irregular, once a week if that, but it was always the same, she was sitting in a blossoming meadow encircled by trees, sometimes it was in the light of day where the sun would reflect on the beautiful waterfall and the lake it spanned into. Other times it was in the middle of the night with thousands of stars looming overhead. No matter what time of day it was, he would always turn up with his boyish charm, dishevelled hair and brazen smirk. She didn’t know how she could imagine someone so lifelike, but he would listen to her problems and sometimes tell her about his. After a month she found out his name was Bellamy, he was fourteen, he had a younger sister named Octavia, and only liked green and yellow skittles.

As the months flew by and base atmospheres changed he was the one constant in her life, and the dreams were coming every night now, they got to know each other more than anyone she’s known in her entire life, but she was worried she was going crazy because for sure someone so real couldn’t be imaginary right? But she didn’t want to ruin it so she let it be. Until one summers night. They were sitting in the meadow one night, it was a night like any other, they began talking about the pictures you could make out of skittles when he said,  
and “You know what your problem is? You lack imagination.”  
“Hardly… I created you didn’t I?” She remarked.  
“I’m not imaginary Clarke, at first I thought you were fake but I researched it and it’s something called Anima Altera,” He explained.  
She was about to reply when she was suddenly pulled from her slumber.

The following week there were no dreams. She didn’t understand why, but she didn’t have time to worry, because now that she’s of age it’s time for her to start her training, she was expected to become a military doctor just like her mother, although she would rather follow on with her art, even her father had coincided.

She had a dream that night, they don’t talk much though, she sits there drawing him lying underneath the starry night, and he doesn’t want to talk about the fact that he’s cut up and bruised, although she suspects it’s because of his mothers’ new boyfriend that he was telling her about the prior week. He was a scummy person, he’d explained. A man with ‘friends’ coming and going at all times of the day, Bellamy was always either sitting in the bedroom with Octavia, or taking the beatings that were directed at his mother.

The next day was a Saturday, meaning she didn’t have any training to do, she had the day to herself and her art. She grabbed her sketch pad and pens and walked out to the tree on top of the hilltop she always sat at when she was drawing. At first she started drawing the meadow that she travelled to in her dreams, thin, light stokes across the page, mainly just outlining the landscape. Then, once the initial sketch was done she set her book aside, and started drawing some of the flowers she’d seen on her legs. After about an hour she had an entire forest of blooming flowers across her left thigh.

That night when she was in the meadow, it took longer for Bellamy to arrive, but he figured he’d been putting Octavia to bed. When he finally arrived, he had the exact same drawings on his legs as her.  
“Did you do this?” He inquired.  
“Yes. So I’m guessing this is another one of those ‘soulmate’ things?” She questioned.  
“Yeah, I read something about that. But hey, this is just another way we can talk, during the day.  
The rest of that night they sat talking and laughing as they usually did, until he said,  
“I have to go I can hear O, I’ll talk to you tomorrow though.”  
“Okay bye.” she replied as she hugged him goodbye.

The next morning she woke up to a poem on her other thigh. She remembered it, he had told her about Catullus and his poems, told her about the Roman Empire, and how he got Octavia’s name, because Augustus had a sister named Octavia. He was a total nerd.

As the years passed, they spoke every night in their dreams, and every day through their skin. They shared every special moment together. On his sixteenth birthday, they sat in the meadow and she sung happy birthday while sketching a non-existent birthday containing only the two of them. He was her first kiss, even though it didn’t actually happen it felt real to her. Her sixteenth birthday, he sung happy birthday then threw her into the shimmering lake. And many more that, even though they didn’t actually happen, she would remember for the rest of her life.

At the age of sixteen, her life would be forever changed. Her father had uncovered a horrible truth the military were hiding. He wanted to go public because it was wrong not to, but her mother said that if he did it would ruin both of their reputations. He agreed not to, but secretly made an interview with a reporter. An hour before said interview was due to happen her father was murdered in cold blood, and she knew her mother had something to do with it. She didn’t see Bellamy for three days after that, but that was because she couldn’t even close her eyes without seeing her father’s face. So she didn’t sleep. After three days of not sleeping, eating, or talking she passed out from exhaustion. She saw Bellamy that night, her voice was husky from disuse and her face puffy, he didn’t ask any questions, just held her tight and let her cry. Then she ranted, enraged about how her mother could be so cold hearted to the man she supposedly loved. She then told him about her plans to move away, away from the bases and into any college that would accept her.

The following fortnight she had her bags packed, and her mother had been notified. She got on the plane and didn’t look back, she had been accepted into California institute of the arts. It was a small building on the outskirts of the normal college’s campus. It was here that she made her first real friends, ones that would be around for more than a month this time, first she met Raven, her dorm mate.

Well actually, was reacquainted, as it turns out raven was one of the few friends she had at her fourth base. She was sent there until she turned sixteen because her father was a military operative who was K.I.A. and her mother died of liver failure from all of the drinking. Then she met Jasper and Monty at a party that Raven had dragged her to, they were a mixture of both drunk from the batch of moonshine they had brought, and high from the brownies they were handing out. So her and Raven brought them back to their dorm to sleep it off. Next she met a bright you girl with a head of intricate braids named Harper and her friends Monroe, They then brought along their friend Lincoln, who looked like he could crush someone’s head with one hand, but actually he was a kind man, who stress baked them all cakes and cookies. Then one night when they were all at a bar, Lincoln attracted the attention of one Octavia Blake, this of course, caught Clarke’s attention, Bellamy had been coming to her dreams less and less but whenever she wrote on her arms he would always write back, she sort of looked like him but she couldn’t be sure. Unaware that she would soon find out.

A couple of months passed, and in that time, Clarke, Octavia and Raven all moved into an apartment together not far off campus, O was majoring in dance, and Raven, Mechanics. There were always wires and spare parts lying on the table and you could always see Octavia unconsciously do ball changes or pirouettes.

One morning, after a late night of studying with Raven, the doorbell rang and sounded extremely loud, compared to the quiet of the complex.  
“I got it” Yelled and entirely to alert Octavia.  
She heard a scream, then a familiar chuckle, then nothing.

So she decided to get up and Investigate, knowing Raven would still be sound asleep, that girl could sleep through anything. She slowly rose from her bed, clad in her sleep shorts and grey training bra, as it was hot the night before, even for November. She grabbed her hair tie from the bedside table and tied her hair into a quick messy pony, and left her room.

“O? Are you okay?” Yelled a curious Clarke.  
“Yeah I’m in the lounge come here, you have a visitor!” Octavia yelled back.

She walked into the room, praying to whatever god was listening that it wasn’t her mother, things were still rocky on that front. What she wasn’t expecting was to see a familiar mop of curls and the same smirk to which she had become accustomed. He had a pen, and wrote something on his hand, to which she looked down at her own palm, that was bare five seconds before, now with black ink saying ‘found you’ a grin broke out full force, as he stood and she sprinted across the room and jumped into his arms. Squeezing as hard as she could, to make sure this was real. She had her nose tucked into the crook between his neck and shoulder.

“Hey princess” He said cheekily.  
“Hello rebel king” She replied, chuckling slightly as she recounted the story he had made up about a rebel king who was in love with a princess he had never met, a story about them.

She could faintly hear Octavia chuckling behind them but she couldn’t care if she tried, because right then, the man she had known since she was twelve, and loved since she was fifteen, was holding her as tight as he could. And that was a feeling she couldn’t dream up.


End file.
